Untitled
by Sarah Aimie
Summary: What if Lily and Snape had a child? What has been learned in the books, Lily was Snape's soulmate but he wasn't her's. Belinda Violet is an eleven year old girl who never fit in anywhere, she possesses magic and only one person can tell her what that means and that's the man sitting next to her on the train. Harry is Belinda's half-brother and she helps him with his adventures.


Her hair is violet, shoulder length and flowing down her back like a purple water fall. Ringlets bounces as she walks. The white ribbon tied around her head stands out makes her look like an angel when the sun hits paleness of her skin is like milk. Though it has freckles all over her body mostly on her arms and face. Her eyes blue like the ocean after a storm, they have a gaze so powerful that anyone whoever looked into it would fall in love with her. Her smile so lovely that men melt at the mere sight of it. She wears a black leather choker with a gold ring. Her shoulders are built like a swimmer. She has a black cuff on both of her wrists to cover up a big secret she keeps even from her parents. Her nails long, painted pink, and almond shaped. She wears a white body suit with a blue and pink collar, a red ribbon on the middle of her chest, a blue skirt with white strips, white knee high socks and black boots.

She is eleven and she is lonely. She sit on a train staring out the window and listening to music that is supposed to make her happy. But as she listens she realises just how alone she really is. She knows she is meant for something beyond this world's comprehension, she can make things move without touching them, can change her appearance just by thinking about it, can make bad things happen to people who are mean to her, in this case her parents, she knows that deep down she has magic but never fully understood what that meant. As she stares out the window she doesn't notice someone sitting down next to her.

It was a man, but he was no ordinary man. He was going to change her life, change her life in a way that she would never think would be possible. For you see he was a teacher, a teacher of a school of the magically gifted. Though she thought she could possess magic, she never thought there would be a school for it. She grew up in a very sheltered life. She grew up in her bedroom, in a home where she wasn't really loved. Nor was she even invested in her home life. She would run away and hide for days until the police would find her and bring her back to her parents house.

She would sneak peaks at him but would find him already looking at her. She took the left earbud out of her ear and let it dangle on her chest. He paid particular attention to her hair. Like it was an insult to him. To make him more mad she would take her figures through her hair, twirl it in her fingers and whip it to the opposite side of her body.  
'You should have kept your natural hair colour.' He says.  
'Like you have a say in what colour I dye my hair?' She bites back.  
'Well, considering that your parents obviously don't, I think someone should, you are only eleven years old you shouldn't be dying your hair different colours. So you do realise how bad that is for your health?'  
'For your information, I can change my hair colour without hair dye,' she says using her hands to cover her entire head to turn it back to her normal orange colour. 'and who are you to say what my hair should be, you're not my father.' She saw in his eyes that a piece of his soul died a bit when she said that. 'Oh, my God you are aren't you? I mean I found this photo when I was five and I was snooping around in the basement and I knew that somehow these two young people where very important because there is an entire box dedicated to them. So one day when my parents were put I brought the entire box out and went through it. I found my real birth certificate and the adoption papers. Who am I?'  
'You know that, you saw the papers.'  
'Yeah, but I don't understand. If you two were in love then why would you give me away?'  
'Because she was my soulmate but I wasn't hers and I wasn't fit enough to raise you on my own. I already lost her I didn't want to loose you too.'  
'On your own? What happened to my mum?' She asks.  
'How far did you get through the box?' She could see his eyes tearing up.  
'Not even half way. Why?'  
'Because when you dig deeper you will find her death certificate.' The first tear fell.  
'What?'  
'When you turned three, your half-brother turned one and an evil sorcerer wanted power and to be immortal and the only way to do so was to murder other witches and wizards who pose a threat to him and his band of followers. There is only one person who could defeat him once and for all, and he thought it might have been your half-brother but now I fear that it might be you. You were born with both light and darkness inside you and in a way that's more dangerous than being born with pure light.'  
'Okay, well what do I do?'  
'There is nothing to do, he will return and he will continuously think that your half-brother is the chosen one when in fact it's really you. As long as we can keep him from discovering this information we will be okay.'  
'What is the name of my half-brother?'  
'Harry Potter.'  
'I have to find him, where does he live?'  
'With your aunt and uncle. Your real aunt and uncle.'  
'How old is he now?'  
'He will be eight. I must warn you, they are terrible people. But he must stay with them, they are his only living relatives.'  
'Okay. What do I say to him when I see him?'  
'Just tell him who you are and tell him that you will be visiting him everyday.'  
'Okay.'  
'One more thing, here.' He says giving her a letter. 'Don't open it until you see Harry. He will be getting one when he turns eleven. I need you to read it to him so he knows who he is and tell him everything I have told you.'  
'Okay.' He gets up to leave. 'Wait, can I please have a hug? Because well you know, since you are my father, I want our first father-daughter hug.' She says with a smile. He smiles back at her then frowns.  
'We can't just in case someone is watching us. I can't risk your safety.'  
'Okay, well bye, dad. Can I call you that?'  
'I think it'll be better to call me Professor. No one can know who you are.'

She watches as he walks away then watches him vaporate and right then she knew that someday he will allow her to call him dad. That man Severus Snape.


End file.
